It is common for stores to sell products that have limited availability. For example, a company or store may produce a limited edition product that will be sought after by collectors. Stores selling new products that are part of an initial product offering may also find that there are more consumers than products available. Consumers seeking products that have limited availability may wait in lines at brick and mortar stores for extended time periods. Some consumers may spend several hours camped outside of a store prior to the store opening in hopes of obtaining a product with limited availability. Similar issues may occur when consumers try to make reservations for events or services.
Standing in long lines in hopes of obtaining a product with limited availability can result in a negative shopping experience for consumers. This is particularly true when consumers wait outside of brick and mortar stores during inclement weather. Of course, some consumers will leave without a product even after waiting. A negative shopping experience can result in consumers not wanting to purchase products from a particular store or manufacturer in the future.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for matching products having limited availability with consumers.